Thornies
by smileMT
Summary: Gintoki pudo oír el "Por ayudarme, por lo que hiciste por mí, por estar ahí para mí" implícito en la frase. Decidió fingir que no lo notó. [Hijikata x Gintoki] ONE-SHOT


**Advertencias** :

Ooc, pobre intento de humor y de Fluff, posibles Spoilers (para quienes no estén al día con el manga, ni se han muerto de feels por el capitulo 551 _todavía_... ¡qué suertudos!), _boys love_... implícito, podría decirse.  
¡Ah! Y muchos, muchos sin sentidos que sirven de excusa para hacer de la trama... _trama_.

* * *

A Gintoki le gustaba observar a las personas.

Puede que no lo pareciera a simple vista al ser él un sujeto de naturaleza desentendida al que frecuentemente la gente solía tachar, con solo haberlo visto una vez, de perezoso-desinteresado-bueno para nada-vividor, pero era _cierto_ ; tan cierto como que no podía vivir más de un día si en su torrente sanguíneo no había aunque fuera una minúscula molécula de azúcar que evitará que recayera en la locura de la abstinencia, tan cierto como que el famosísimo _Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Amstrong Cannon_ era una poderosísima y legendaria herramienta de guerra en vez de un perturbador tributo, ridículamente gigante, a los _genitales_ masculinos terrestres…, como gran parte de la población de Edo –más precisamente: _Pattsan_ \- había llegado a creer por culpa de una sorpresiva revolución de hormonas que no dio la oportunidad de pensar en algo que no fuera sexo o un rapidín e igualmente satisfactorio _Paff-paff_.  
La ignorancia colectiva del país algo de culpa en el asunto también tenía en ese malentendido, suponía Gintoki, que por desgracia siempre estaba rodeado de _pobres y calientes crédulos_ (a veces él mismo formando parte de aquél circulo de anormales) que no habían perdido tiempo en corromper la frágil mente del virgen puberto al que se había visto obligado a acoger durante los más humildes y conmovedores inicios del manga.

En fin...,

Pocas cosas podían pasársele inadvertidas al platinado hombre, si tenía que sincerarse; pero eran tan _contadas_ las ocasiones en las que algo lograba–o había logrado- escaparse a su comprensión, a ese agudo sentido de ente metiche y perspicaz que había estado arraigado en lo más profundo de su psique desde que tenía uso de razón, que Gintoki simplemente había decidido, en algún momento que no ya no era capaz de recapitular, ahorrase la molesta tarea de intentar recordarlas siquiera. Muy seguramente no habrían sido importantes o de su especial interés en vista de que había podido olvidarlas tan fácilmente, tan indignantemente rápido; no representaba una gran pérdida no ser capaz de rememorarlas. O eso esperaba.

No recolectaba información inútil o extravagante, desde ya, porque siempre había gustado más de centrar su atención en aquellos pequeños detalles que el ojo común no se molestaba en intentar aprender a leer: los gestos, las miradas furtivas, la modulación de la voz y el complejo lenguaje físico involuntario que, aún hoy, no recibe la clase de atención que _merece,_ era algo que le encantaba intentar descifrar sin llegar a ponerse en evidencia; no había nada más seguro en el mundo, para alguien que había aprendido desde una temprana edad a no confiar ni siquiera en su propia y diminuta sombra, que detenerse a una distancia prudencial y observar/analizar todo cuanto pudiera de las personas a su alrededor mientras fingía que dormitaba (siempre y cuando no fueran… bueno, inofensivos cadáveres que apestaban y escondían comida que ya no necesitaban entre sus ropas), porque eso era algo que se le daba tan bien y natural como respirar y, simplemente, tampoco es como si hubiera podido darse el lujo de desperdiciar ese _don_ innato que alguna fuerza superior se había molestado en regalarle si lo que pretendía era vivir un preciado día más.

Gintoki conocía la forma en la que las cejas de Kagura revoloteaban cuando la niña se emocionaba por algo que le gustaba, como arrugaba los labios con tanta, tanta fuerza cuando se enojaba que casi daba la impresión de que reventarían en su cara en cualquier momento si no encontraba la forma de tranquilizarla; sabía cómo Shinpachi se picoteaba el puente de la nariz cuando se ponía nervioso, como retorcía los dedos entre las mangas de su Yukata cuando le ganaba la vergüenza, como se le subían los colores a la montura de los lentes cuando algo le gustaba y no era capaz de exteriorizarlo y esa, cabía decir, era la forma más extraña en la que había visto a un ser humano ruborizarse.  
Ambos niños podían ladear la cabeza por cualquier cosa que les dijera en el mismo momento y de forma parecida y aun así, él sabía (porque estaba seguro de saber de ambos mocosos todo cuanto necesitaba, ni más ni menos) que aquél gesto mundano escondía un significado diferente dependiendo de a quién mirase. No era lo mismo ver a Kagura poniendo los brazos en jarra cuando se ponía en plan _Kaa-chan_ que ver a Shinpachi haciendo lo mismo cuando le daba uno de esos larguísimos sermones revienta pelotas que Gintoki temía ya haberse aprendido de memoria; y era a esa clase de detalles a los que se refería, a las _causas e intenciones_ escondidas detrás de ellos.

Algo tan simple como rascarse un ojo escondía un significado importante, picotearse un oído no siempre implicaba recolectar sucia cera.  
Sabía que la vieja Otose se sonreía detrás de los cigarrillos cada vez que lo miraba o cuando algo la conmovía, aunque sus ojos conocedores nunca le dijeran la gran cosa y siempre parecieran querer convencerlo de lo contrario; que sus arrugadas manos tamborileaban sobre la barra del bar cuando algo la tenía pensativa, y que sólo se cruzaba de brazos cuando pretendía hacerse la indiferente… o darse un aire interesante.

Gintoki sabía muchas cosas de muchas personas, o de todas a las que conocía y a las que percibía más cercanas e importantes; y lo que lo extrañaba en ese momento a niveles insospechados, sin embargo, era el hecho de que si bien no era precisamente cercano a este sujeto en particular con el que estaba teniendo el 'placer' de compartir unos cuantos tragos junto a una deliciosa comida luego de haber finalizado apenas un arco existencial particularmente desgastante, sí lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había un _algo_ en la forma en la que se estaba comportando que, definitivamente, estaba fuera de lugar (y carajo, que simplemente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto intentando comprender el _qué_ ).  
No podía precisar bien la razón y eso le incomodaba. No era frecuente, como ya se había dicho antes, que un patrón en las conductas ajenas se le presentara inentendible.

Hijikata se removió en su asiento en ese momento y de forma ausente repasó con la yema de los dedos la pequeña copa de sake que tenía dispuesta al frente hacía poco más de media hora, con más intenciones de conservar la bebida en el recipiente que de tomársela de un solo tirón, como uno esperaría. Se encorvó otro poco contra sí mismo suspirando, demasiado perdido en su propio mundo como para notar cómo Gintoki lo miraba expectante por el rabillo del ojo.

Gintoki carraspeó.

— Entonces…—comenzó casual, permitiendo a la mujer que atendía el pequeño establecimiento llenar nuevamente su copa— ¿A razón de qué debo esta desafortunada invitación, Hijikata-kun?— sorbió suave de su bebida y perdió la mirada tras la barra de licores, sabiendo cuánto lo incomodaba al Vice comandante saberse observado cuando no quería. —No es que me esté quejando, digo, nunca podría renegar cuando alguien más se está ofreciendo a pagar mi parte de la cuenta, pero —hizo un puchero sin darse cuenta y arrugó la nariz. Hijikata se dio la vuelta para mirarlo cuando escuchó la sutil inflexión en su voz— No es común que seas precisamente tú quien se apiade de mí y decida invitarme a tomar y comer hasta que el estómago me diga _No_ _more, dear Gin-san, it's enough_ , así que… ¿Qué diablos quieres?

— ¿Tiene que haber una razón en especial por la que yo quiera hacer una obra de caridad y decida darle de comer a un pobre _madao_? —Gintoki arqueó una ceja apenas porque, si bien la respuesta había sido de esperarse, el tono que había utilizado el vice comandante definitivamente no.

— Hubieras podido hacer caridad con cualquier otro madao— replicó mordaz, y antes de que el oficial pudiera decir algo más apuró en añadir— uno que sí necesite de tu compasión y guste de los ladrones de impuestos, por ejemplo.

Una espesa nube de humo lo recibió cuando ladeo el rostro para mirar al hombre (¿En qué momento Oogushi había encendido un maldito cigarrillo?); Hijikata sonrío ladino cuando lo comprobó tosiendo como poseso mientras se frotaba desesperado los ojos llorosos en un pobre intento por calmar la irritación.

— Kondo-san me ha dicho que partiremos en la mañana,— dijo al fin, tan casual y despreocupado que Gintoki no le creyó ni por un segundo que en verdad se estuviera sintiendo así. El intento por recomponerse del apestoso olor a tabaco quedó en el olvido inmediatamente; Hijikata no tardó en continuar cuando se cansó de esperar por una respuesta— yo sólo quería… — carraspeó dudoso— yo quería…

Gintoki no pasó por alto la forma en la que la voz se le quebró a media frase, ni pudo evitar notar como las aletas de sus fosas nasales bailaban más intensamente por su repentinamente acelerada respiración; los ojos rojizos del samurái, agudos como ellos solos cuando la situación lo requería, distinguieron en algún momento a las alargadas cejas frunciéndose en sufrida concentración.  
Raras veces había visto a Hijikata de esta manera; esta compleja muestra de nerviosismo e incomodidad era mucho más exótica que un fin de semana en Kabuki sin alguna ridícula anomalía. Su curiosidad se intensificó y le resultó mortalmente difícil no mostrarse demasiado obvio al respecto. ¿Qué diablos sucedía?

—¿Querías…?—lo instó a continuar, dándose la media vuelta en el banco para poder mirarlo a placer.

— Quería darte una muestra de mi gratitud, Yorozuya. Por todo lo que… lo que hiciste por nosotros, por ayudarnos a recuperar a Kondo-san cuando no tenías por qué, por estar ahí para el shinsengumi..., ya sabes— Gintoki pudo oír el _"Por ayudarme, por lo que hiciste por mí, por estar ahí para mí"_ implícito en la frase. Decidió fingir que no lo notó— Con tu ayuda pudimos recuperarnos a nosotros mismos, ahora podemos empezar de nuevo sin ningún grave remordimiento.

¡Era el acabose! ¡En la vida había visto el mundo a un hombre tan orgulloso agradeciendo de esa manera!

—Hmmm, — Gintoki apoyó perezoso un codo contra la mesa y recostó la cabeza contra su palma, con la mano libre paladeó desinteresado la botella de Sake sin terminar que había estado desolada a su costado, pretendiéndose pensativo—así que de eso se trata ¿eh?, me has citado aquí porque quieres despedirte de alguien antes de irte. — Bajó la mirada, resoplando— Qué considerado, Hijikata-kun; no tenías por qué molestarte.

Oh, Gintoki nunca había sido bueno para eso de las despedidas. ¿No se notaba?

Se sirvió más alcohol, porque de repente sentía la garganta reseca y unas ganas enormes de beber un poco más, quizá hasta emborracharse, pero entonces una mano que había salido de la nada se estaba cerrando en torno a su muñeca impidiéndole llevarse la bebida a los labios; el agarre de Hijikata, tan osado como para venir precisamente de _él_ , firme e inalterable contra su piel.  
Gintoki ladeó la cabeza bufando sonoramente, antes de regalarle al oficial la mejor mirada exasperada en su diverso arsenal de 'miradas Exasperadas de Gin-san', y entonces procedió a ojear la inesperada mano tocándolo tan confianzudamente en clara interrogante, regresando la mirada al rostro del hombre y bajándola nuevamente, siguiendo así un par de veces hasta que sintió como su duda por fin era correctamente procesada por esa cabeza llena de materia _amarilla_ y no gris.

— ¿En verdad piensas quedart-…?— Hijikata se interrumpió a media pregunta, mordiéndose los labios sin consideración. Bajó la mirada derrotado, con cierto aire abatido que descolocó al Yorozuya profundamente, antes de parecer recomponerse luego de aspirar hondo y tendido un par de veces por la nariz. Gintoki agradeció que se hubiera dado cuenta de cuan estúpido hubiera sido al intentar preguntar algo de lo que ya sabía la respuesta.

Él no se iría de Kabuki ni ese día ni ningún otro, sin importar si eso significaba tener que ser el último en mantenerse en pie contra esa asquerosa corrupción que estaba amenazando con destruirlos a todos.

— Lo que quiero decir es…— retomó el oficial, obligando a la mano que estaba siendo apresada por la suya a descansar una vez más contra la áspera superficie de madera. No la soltó, y Gintoki se sintió sudando torrencialmente— que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, Yorozuya, porque el shinsensumi definitivamente volverá a Edo eventualmente y... y _yo_ volveré también. Tú lo sabes. — prometió solemne, a alguien a quien no hubiera dedicado ni un segundo de su precioso tiempo, mucho antes, en esa clase de despedidas formales. —Y cuando ese día llegue, —se repasó los labios con la lengua, buscando con insistencia establecer con el Yorozuya un intenso contacto visual que presentía necesario— cuando ese día llegue hay algo que me gustaría decirte; algo que _necesito_ decirte.

Apretó más la muñeca de Gintoki sin darse cuenta, transmitiéndole con el gesto todo cuanto sentía de alguna extraña y bizarra manera; Gintoki no encontró la voz para quejarse.  
Difícilmente fue capaz de registrar el fortísimo apretón que le estaba propinando el idiota, en realidad, esto porque aquellos dilatados ojos azules, que comenzaron a oscurecerse furiosamente sin dejar de mirarlo siquiera, de la nada parecieron poseer una poderosa y desconcertante fuerza de atracción que no consintió dejarle desviar su atención a cualquier otra parte sin importar cuanto lo intentara. El Yorozuya apenas y tuvo tiempo de preguntarse _cómo_ carajos Hijikata había aprendido a hacer algo tan peligroso, tan obsceno, tan _letal_ y, lo más importante -y alarmante- de todo: _'¿Porqué está usando esa mortífera mirada precisamente en mí?'_

Gintoki intentó no estremecerse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero el repentino pitido en sus oídos junto al desbocado palpitar de su corazón lo hicieron fallar miserablemente. Aquella acalorada mirada que se había ganado a saber por qué estaba comenzando a sofocarlo, despertando sin mucho esfuerzo ese tumulto de emociones confusas que rara vez experminentaba; con gran esfuerzo fue que parpadeó un par de veces después, su usual mascara desinteresada desquebrajándose lentamente.

El aire se atoró en su pecho y, de manera bastante patética, fue que se obligó a reclamar:—Oye,oye, justo ahora no acabé de escuchar una confesión, Hijikata-kun, ¿o sí?— ¿O sí?

Se forzó a reír, incrédulo; y el cigarrillo que hubiera encendido Hijikata poco antes cuando él no se había dado cuenta terminó de consumirse silenciosa y lentamente, olvidado como estaba para ese momento en la mano libre del oficial.  
El vice comandante crispó los dientes al quemarse con las cenizas, y por un breve momento toda su atención se volcó en el patético tubo que se había atrevido a quemarlo estando él distraido (gintoki casi jadeó, literalmente; aliviado por verse libre de aquél candente escrutinio). Hijikata sacudió la mano herida y arrugó la nariz desdeñoso, pero no armó mayor alboroto ni comentó nada al respecto; entonces volvió a mirarlo y, más preparado para lo que vendría, Gintoki no esquivó el contacto visual.

—Hasta que ese día llegué— prosiguió el oficial como si nada, ignorando el acertado comentario y liberando la muñeca de Gintoki suavemente en favor de darse media vuelta para terminar dándole la espalda; escarbó por varios segundos dentro de su Yukata en busca de algo, sus hombros meciéndose elegantes ante cada movimiento que hacían sus brazos. Entonces, cuando algo que sonó a _"aquí está"_ salió discreto de entre sus labios, fue que volvió a encarar al hombre de la permanente, inexplicablemente satisfecho consigo mismo— te daré esto.

Con cuidado puso frente a Gintoki una nueva botella de Sake y entonces, con la punta de las orejas curiosamente revestidas de un brillante y escandaloso _rosa_ , terminó _por fin_ rehuyendo con vergüenza a su mirada.  
Gintoki sintió a su propio rostro acalorarse considerablemente sin llegar a entender las razones (no que fuera a admitirlo, pero había algo de romántico en el gesto, en que Hijikata le regalara _alcohol_ como muestra de compromiso y no algo más inútil como un maldito frasco de _mayonesa_ ), procuró cubrirse el rostro con la mano que sostenía a su cabeza para intentar ocultar su propio bochorno... Por supuesto que no funcionó.

—Cuando termines de beberte todo el contenido de la botella, y con la única condición de que te tomes un trago por día solamente…—susurró Hijikata sin mirarle, y Gintoki tuvo que destaparse el rostro –aunque eso no tuviera que ver en nada- para poder oírlo más claramente— estaré de vuelta. Te pagaré todo lo que te deba entonces y también te diré lo que tengo que decirte, aunque la verdad temo que para este momento ya te habrás hecho una idea de qué se trata. —Se rascó la nuca, inquieto, mordisqueando sus labios nerviosamente una última vez. Lo miró de refilón, largo y tendido, como esperando que sus palabras se grabaran a fuego en la memoria del otro, deseando profundamente que _no_ las olvidara —Espero que para ese momento ya tengas una respuesta.

 _Espérame_ , era lo que trataba de decirle entre líneas. Y el Yorozuya casi se arrepentía de ser tan bueno notando la intención oculta de las cosas, de la gente, del habla… de Hijikata.

Algo en el pecho le escocía, lastimándolo de una forma particular que no podía tachar de desagradable precisamente; se apenó consigo mismo por estar reaccionando de esa manera tan ridícula por algo tan cursi, especialmente estando sobrio. Seguramente habían puesto alguna clase de droga rara en el ambiente para que algo así pudiera estar sucediendole, porque definitivamente él no solía abochornarse de _esa_ forma; ¡era él siempre el que avergonzaba a los demás, nunca al revés.!

—Eres terrible cortejando, Oogushi-kun. —Gruñó, con la esperanza de que lo que fuera que estuviera revoloteándole en el estómago se ahogara sin más ni más si intentaba actuar como siempre… de igual forma no tardó en guardar aquél peculiar regalo entre los pliegues de su Yukata, solamente porque sería una pena dejar perder tan buen licor cuando bien que podía tomárselo— ¿Alguna vez te ha funcionado esto? —se tomó de un solo trago el Sake que no había podido beberse antes por culpa de aquella incomoda charla; por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hijikata hacer lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que estaba bebiendo directamente del pico de la botella que hubiera mangoneado indiferente Gintoki momentos antes— ¿Regalas licor a las niñas lindas con la esperanza de emborracharlas? — bufó, tan indignado como no se sentía— ¿Qué clase de policía eres?

—Cállate— ladró Hijikata a modo de respuesta, de esa forma altanera con la que Gintoki estaba tan familiarizado. Fue refrescante ver que ya estaba actuando como siempre y no de esa perturbadora forma en que lo había hecho durante gran parte de la reunión; el universo volvió a fluir natural a su alrededor en ese momento, Gintoki no pudo evitar reírse.

— _Cállame_ , Hijikata-kun. — Y en verdad quería que lo hiciera, porque no creía que hubiera una mejor manera de partir caminos, temporalmente, como aquella que tan descaradamente insinuaba— _cállame_.

No necesitó repetirse una tercera vez y el oficial no tuvo paciencia para darle una oportunidad a que lo hiciera. Hijikata recostó un codo contra el mostrador antes de que Gintoki hubiera terminado de desafiarlo, temeroso como nunca antes de que se arrepintiera si no era lo suficientemente rápido en complacerlo; sin perder tiempo se inclinó contra él y cerró los ojos, y un jadeo asombrado murió en la boca de Gintoki cuando sus labios se posaron hambrientos sobre los suyos.

 _Lo calló._

.

.

.

* * *

Yo... no sé de dónde carajos salió esto, sinceramente.

La intención era escribir algo bien romántico y sensual, pero en algún momento terminé desviandome del camino y, bueno, de alguna forma esto terminó _así,_ en desastre... acabo de descubrir que el romance no es lo mío, ni la comedia tampoco. ¡Santo Dios!

Por si no se nota, este sería, supuestamente, el inicio de una hermosa relación. Por algo me tomé el atrevimiento de alterar muchisimas cosas del capítulo original (?)

¡Gracias a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leerme!

Tengan buen día~


End file.
